


Perks of Dealing with Mercs

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Submission [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Community: smallfandomfest, Deleted Scenes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Eve that came back sniffing around Riddick during the run to Crematoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of Dealing with Mercs

**Author's Note:**

> Once again fulfilling one of my own prompts to the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/), but technically I started writing this and THEN decided to make it a prompt, since I'd certainly like to see others have a go at it. Thanks to Hellbells for the help/beta, and Pixie for cheering on the insanity! Lemme know what you think of these two!

Riddick was hooked into the cryo system, but as always, he never fully went under.  His animal side kept him awake.  Drifting in his twilight state, he was able to hear the slowed heartbeats of the merc crew on board.  All but one.

That one… Their heartbeat started to race, something disturbing them from slumber.  Pulled from the hypnotic state of cryo, they sat up, giving themselves a moment to wake.  Riddick could feel the eyes on him, practically searing into his flesh.

There was the soft click of a harness releasing, and even softer footsteps coming towards him.  The merc was hovering over him now, ever so gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder.  Riddick allowed them to move closer, the other hand falling against the cool metal of the ship, a leg slipping in between his own.

The merc dipped their head towards his chest, inhaling his scent.  It was then that Riddick squeezed his legs together, catching the leg between his thighs.  The merc jumped, trying to pull away, but the convict had them trapped now.

Riddick opened his eyes, the silver orbs meeting the blue-grey gaze of his captive.  Toombs.

The merc had ahold of the straps above them.  He had been trying to pull away until he spotted Riddick’s eyes.  Then, he froze, staring back at him with slack jaw.  He watched Toombs swallow hard, and then wet his lips subconsciously, but Toombs never took his eyes from Riddick.

The convict smirked slightly in amusement.  “You know you grind your teeth in your sleep?” he mused.  “Sexy.”

Toombs seemed to be snapped out of his spell, glowering at him now.  “Fuck you, Riddick.”

“Pretty sure that’s what you had in mind.”  The smirk on his face grew into a feral smile.  He squeezed onto Toombs’ leg, pulling at it to try and draw him closer.  However, the merc resisted, using the straps to stay right where he was.  “You’re not bein’ very nice, Toombs.”

He noticed the merc visibly shiver at his graveled words, only making him more amused.  The way he was trapped, he was straddling Riddick’s leg.  The convict moved the knee he was on, brushing over a very blatant hard-on that had formed.  He noted how Toombs bit down on his tongue, trying his best not to let his eyes roll back at the friction.

With the slight distraction, Riddick brought up his free leg, wrapping it behind the merc’s lower back and pushing hard.  He moved so quickly that Toombs had no way of compensating.  His hands were jerked free of the straps and he came tumbling straight into Riddick.

Toombs grunted as he landed chest to chest with the convict, arms coming up instinctively to hit the wall on either side of Riddick’s head to catch himself.  Before he could try to pull away again, Riddick had his legs wrapped around his waist, holding him in place.

The merc thrashed briefly to get away, but found Riddick’s legs were too strong.  He was stuck in an awkward position.  He didn’t relax, per say, but he stopped his struggling.  Toombs sighed heavily, a growl at the end.  “Let me go,” he spoke lowly, his breath tickling against Riddick’s cheek.

“Or what?” Riddick’s deep voice asked.

Toombs stiffened, bracing his arms.  He had nothing to say though.  They stayed like that for a few moments before the merc found his voice again.  “What do you want, Riddick?” he growled out.

“You’re the one that came sniffin’ around,” the convict replied evenly.  “You tell me.”

They were at a stalemate then.

Toombs could have kicked himself, getting caught by the convict.  That made twice now that Riddick had caught him with his pants down- so to speak.  The first time he’d encountered him, he couldn’t shake from his memory.

Sure, he’d had the scraggly hair and beard that made him look like an old beggar on the street, but those eyes.  Those eyes had been hypnotic; staring straight into him like Riddick could see his soul.  It had been unnerving and intoxicating all at the same time.

Then that knife.  Toombs had always liked danger- and Riddick was danger with a huge capital D.  His movements had been fluid, deadly.  The merc could admire someone who was a fighter like he was, but it had turned into a completely different situation when that knife had ripped his pants- then it was just fucking hot.

Seeing Riddick all cleaned up, it had given him pause.  Without the baggy clothing and mess of hair, he could admire the full package the man was.  He’d been sent straight back to UV-6, looking into those eyes, hearing the tearing of fabric, feeling the ghosting of that blade.  At that moment, he wanted to do much more than just run the guy into a Slam.

Here he was though, stuck in a literal tight spot with the convict in complete control.  He was the one chained up, but you wouldn’t know it by the way he was controlling the situation.  Toombs growled in frustration, pausing when he felt the other man press against him in response.

A thought crossed his mind, realizing the man was practically more animal than human.   _So, feral’s the way to go, hmm?_ Maybe he could restore the upper hand after all.

Toombs dipped his head, ghosting his nose along the man’s neck as he took a deep inhale of his scent.  He could hear Riddick doing the same thing, a rumble forming down in his gut.  Tentatively, the merc nipped lightly at his neck, moving up to his jaw.  He could hear the growl growing, so Toombs increased the pressure behind the bite as he continued up his jaw.

When he reached his chin, he pulled back, eyes meeting those all-seeing silver orbs.  He froze, unable to break contact.  There was something in those eyes, something he couldn’t read.

Suddenly, Riddick moved, teeth clasping around his throat.  Toombs gasped, eyes widening in shock.  He started to squirm, but froze again when Riddick’s legs squeezed him harder and he growled.  The merc gulped, knowing the other man felt the movement.

He reminded himself to think animal.  What Riddick was looking for was submission- that was painfully clear.  If that was what he wanted…  Toombs swallowed his pride, tilting his chin back to give the other man better access.  Once he let his body relax, he knew he was on the right track.

Riddick growled again, letting go of his vice like hold with his legs, but not releasing his throat.  He adjusted his jaw, taking more of his neck, sinking his teeth in just enough to make it hurt.  However, Toombs liked the pain and moaned softly at the sensation.

He felt the man’s tongue lapping at the skin on his neck, starting to suck on that spot.  Toombs began to melt, not even aware of his body’s movements.  He sunk in closer, all the while keeping his neck turned towards the convict.  His hands fell to the man’s hips, closing his eyes as he felt as much as heard the rumbling response.

“Riddick,” he breathed.

The convict heard his name fall softly from the merc’s lips.  Now he would see just how badly Toombs wanted it.  Riddick released his hold, rubbing the spot gently with his nose for a moment before pulling away.  Toombs swayed slightly with the lost contact, eyes fluttering open and head turning to meet his gaze again.

His eyes were completely blown out in desire, and his jaw was slack as he gazed at him with a hungered expression.  Oh yeah, he had him.  Sure enough, Toombs was the one to restore contact.  Granted, he had never let go of Riddick’s hips, but now his hands were wandering underneath his dirty tank top.

The merc was dipping his head down, running his nose underneath his chin submissively, and drawing an approving growl from the convict.  He could feel Toombs’ tongue following afterward.  Riddick felt the man’s hands starting to wander in the other direction, playing with the waistband on his pants.

The convict smirked, moving to huskily speak in his ear.  “Unlock the chains.”

Toombs stiffened, obviously not being too far gone in his lust to simply obey.  He moved away a bit, looking him dead in the eye.  “Yeah?  And what stops me from being your next kill then?”

Riddick smirked.  “I could have already killed you a dozen different ways as soon as you decided to come back here,” he replied plainly.  He saw that Toombs knew he spoke the truth, but he decided to throw him another bone.  “As long as you play nice, I play nice.”

Toombs smirked then, a glint in his eyes.  He dropped his voice low, a sexual tone to it.  “And what if I don’t like _nice?_ ”

Riddick’s feral grin only grew.  “I can do that too.”

Apparently Toombs didn’t need any more convincing than that.  He unlatched not one, but both cuffs, taking a step back to allow the convict to stand if he wanted.  Riddick, however, wasn’t going anywhere.  His arms flew out, wrapping them around the man’s waist and pulling him in.

As his hands glided under the merc’s shirt, he slipped a leg in between his.  Toombs caught the hint, shifting so that he was straddling the convict’s lap.  He sucked in his breath when Riddick rolled his hips up into him.  “Gonna have to do more than that,” the convict growled out.

He grabbed harshly on Toombs’ hips, pushing him down as he rolled his hips again.  This time, the merc didn’t hold back, groaning deeply at the friction.  The feral smile crossed Riddick’s face again.  “That’s better,” he spoke huskily, rubbing Toombs’ hips in approval.

“Stop teasing, Riddick,” he growled back, hands finding his broad shoulders.

“A little eager, are we?”  Riddick repeated the gesture, watching his head loll back.  He latched onto his exposed neck, enjoying the pleasurable sounds Toombs was making, and the nails that were digging into his shoulders.

With the man occupied, Riddick started at his belt, and then moved onto his jeans.  He could feel Toombs fumbling to do the same to him, but he wasn’t in any particular position to, so the convict helped him out.  Letting go of his neck, Riddick loosened the straps on the merc’s vest, tossing it, and his shirt aside.

Riddick paused then, giving himself a moment to look over the other man.  “Not bad,” he mentioned gruffly, hands ghosting over his tight abs.  Apparently, Toombs wanted to see what he was working with as well, pulling off his tank top.  He wet his lips, mimicking Riddick’s touches.

Knowing they didn’t have a lot of time to work with, and growing impatient, Riddick bucked up into Toombs, grabbing his attention again.  A growl formed on his lips, almost challenging the convict.  Riddick had never been one to back down from a challenge, and this was one he would gladly take.

Riddick moved in a flash, throwing the merc to the ground.  He was on top of him, hands grabbing at his pants.  Toombs’ breath had been knocked out of him on impact, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his legs around the convict and grinding into him.

A low rumble grew in Riddick’s chest, wanting, needing.  He forced Toombs’ legs off so he could strip him, tossing the boots and pants to the side.  He gave a throaty approving sound, nose coming down to sniff at the other’s groin, tracing a long, wet tongue up the length of his shaft before starting to crawl up, scenting as he went, the merc moaning at the sensation the whole time.

As Riddick hovered over him, Toombs arched his back, trying to find friction.  Then he noticed a major problem- the convict still had on too much clothing.  His fingers brushed over the taunt muscles as he pushed Riddick’s pants down, inhaling sharply when he felt the man’s erection brushing his own.

That turned into a gasp as Riddick’s large hand encircled both their throbbing members, stroking in a rough, steady rhythm.  Toombs brought his hands to Riddick’s hips, pulling him in closer as he dug his blunt nails in.  Riddick responded by dipping his head to latch onto the younger man’s neck.  His tongue lapped across the pulse point, pulling a deep moan from Toombs.

Riddick kept a relenting pace that had Toombs panting and whining, thrusting up into his hand greedily.  He felt the teeth at his neck clamping harder and he cried out as he came, feeling Riddick doing the same with a low growl.

Toombs lay on the rough metal floor of the skiff, feeling spent and much better than he had in a long time.  It didn’t matter that the man practically lying on him now was one of the most notorious murderers in the universe, or that said man was now _purring_ happily while licking his neck.

The taste of sweat was good on his tongue, but Riddick wanted more.  He moved down, lapping up their combined cum from Toombs’ abdomen.  The young merc shuddered, stifling a moan at the action.  He was just giving him a short break.  Riddick wasn’t done, by far.  He was going to have fun with this one.

“Lube?” he graveled out, silver eyes flicking up to the merc’s.

Toombs’ eyes were blown out in desire, barely able to make out any of the brilliant hazel anymore.  He reached out towards his vest, but couldn’t quite reach how he was pinned by the convict.  Riddick reached over and dug into the vest, finding the pocket that held a small tube of lubricant.  

“Pays to be prepared,” the merc snarked.

Riddick smirked.  He could certainly relate to that.  “Turn over,” he ordered, sitting back on his haunches.  He pushed his pants down more, watching the young man’s muscles moving as he moved up to his hands and knees.  He grabbed the merc’s hip in a punishing grip, grinning at the soft growl that left Toombs’ lips.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he soothed, voice low and husky.  “I’ll give you just what you want.”  As Toombs craned his neck to look over his shoulder, opening his mouth to snap back, Riddick shoved a slick finger inside, turning whatever he was going to say into a deep moan.  “That’s what I thought.”

Toombs sank down on his forearms, groaning louder as Riddick added another finger.  He wasn’t giving time for his body to adjust, but then the merc was shocked he was even prepping him at all, and using lubricant to ease the way.  He whimpered as a third finger entered him, forehead finding the floor.  “Fuck,” he hissed.  “So good.”

That only seemed to encourage Riddick, who growled lowly, removing his fingers.  Toombs moved back, trying to find contact again.  With one hand, he grabbed Toombs’ hip, the other slicking his rehardened cock before pulling the smaller man back to him.

Without warning, Riddick sank into him in one forced stroke, causing a yelp to come out of the merc.  “Damnit,” he cursed, biting back the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.  Riddick sat balls deep in him, giving him only a few moments to settle his breathing before starting a punishing pace, sliding almost all the way out before slamming home again.

Both men growled in a combination of pain and pleasure.  When the initial burn was gone, all that was left was the feeling of being all and truly filled.  Toombs loved every moment of it- every hard thrust, every scratch, every bite.  It was heated, and rough, and purely _animal._

Riddick wrapped an arm around him, yanking him up so Toombs lay with his back to the convict’s chest.  The merc moaned loudly at the change in angles, feeling his prostate being brushed.  A growl left Riddick that Toombs felt as much as heard, clearly catching on to the situation and proceeding to thrust even harder, nailing his prostate with every hit.  Toombs growled and groaned, writhing in pleasure.  

When Riddick reached up, wrapping a big hand around his throat and squeezing, he whimpered.  There was a low, demanding growl in his ear, as the hand tightened.  The merc didn’t need to be taught twice, tilting his head back until it hit the convict’s shoulder, offering his neck fully.  

He was rewarded with a lick along his ear and the pressure loosening to allow him to breathe, but still tight enough that it still set off the rough kink Toombs had in him.  Riddick’s thumb kept pressing and rubbing on his pulse point, growling softly in his ear.

It didn't take much more to send Toombs over the edge.  He yelled out, muscles clamping down on Riddick and pulling him into oblivion with him.  The convict made a satisfied rumbling noise that caused a chill to travel down Toombs' spine.  He knelt there, panting in ecstasy, and Riddick rubbed lazy circles on his abdomen.  

As he pulled out, Toombs let out a soft moan.  He knew he was going to be sore for a while, and it was completely worth it.  Riddick grunted, standing up and holding his pants up as he rummaged in the back cabinets for something to clean up with.  Toombs caught the towel he was thrown, quickly wiping off as Riddick did the same.

A beeping on the skiff’s console alerted them.  “Almost there,” Toombs managed, having to clear his throat when it came out like he’d been chewing on broken glass.  “Cryo will be shutting down soon.”

Riddick grunted, starting to get dressed.  Toombs followed his lead, getting his pants and shirt on, tying his boots up when he saw a pair step up next to him.  He didn’t dare move as the convict leaned over, the heat of his body making Toombs want to lean in and restore contact.

“Be a good pup,” the deep voice graveled in his ear, “and maybe we can keep having fun.”

Toombs held his breath, slowly standing to look at the other man.  He had to look up a little, and when he caught those silver eyes he froze for a moment.  “That so?”  His snark didn’t have the same bite to it as usual.

Riddick stepped up closer, staring down at him with a hard gaze.  Without even realizing it, Toombs tilted his chin back to show his neck.  The convict smirked, dipping down to nuzzle and nip in his version of praise.  His nose ran down his jaw, and his lips hovered at his ear.

“Don’t try to fuck me over,” Riddick rumbled.  “Otherwise you’ll be meeting some other mercs who didn’t heed that warning either.”

Toombs swallowed hard, but nodded.  “Johns,” the merc realized.

Riddick was giving him a feral grin as he pulled away.  “Wasn’t the first,” he answered bluntly.  The convict moved to the back of the cabin, returning to his seat and jerking his head in a silent command.

Toombs moved over to him easily, hooking him back up in his cuffs and chains.  “Behave yourself, Riddick,” he mentioned, which got him a smirk.  He leaned in, brushing a kiss on Riddick’s lips before walking away.

He scooped up his vest, putting it back on, and returning to his seat.  Toombs grimaced a bit as he sat in the low chair, but ended up sighing as he settled.  He ignored the light chuckle from the back of the skiff and closed his eyes.

Toombs never thought that anything could make him smile about Crematoria.  The place was a nasty shit hole, which he supposed served its purpose well in that regard.  However, he just knew that from then on when anyone ever mentioned the place, he was going to have an inappropriate grin on his face.

Just thinking about it made him hard, and he could hear the ghostly chuckle of Riddick in his head.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Created a [fanvid](http://youtu.be/It1DXHEmYhY) based on this series.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
